The Time Lords Return
by Joshwales
Summary: The Doctor goes crazy against the Daleks! Complete!10th Doctor, Rose & Jack
1. A New Face in the TARDIS

**Rose looked at the Doctor with Astonishment, she knew that this was her Doctor but different. She thought back to his final words before the Regeneration "You where fantastic and you know what so was I" and wanted to weep but she knew the Doctor was in the room and was looking straight at him. She wanted to slip back in time, back to when she had the Cheesy Grin Doctor, The Doctor with the Same Teeth, and The Doctor with the Same Twinkle in the Eye. "Well Rose How about we go get Jack?" The Doctor asked as he hit a few buttons to send the TARDIS on a Return Trip to the Gamestation. Before the TARDIS could fully materialise Rose opened the Door and Jack ran in. **

**Jack looked around for the Doctor then looked straight at him and he realised that The Man standing at the Console was the Doctor. Rose noticed something that she hadn't before the Doctor still had his cheesy grin and the same twinkle in the eyes. "Ok, where do you want to go? To see your Mother Rose? Materialize in the Front room? Give your mother a treat by me & Jack leaving first? Or how about we pay Charles Dickens a visit? Give him a fright by Jumping out? Or how about we pay the Slitheen a visit? Massacre them again? Or how about we pay Adam or Van Staten a visit? Give him a treat by popping out? Or how about the Editor? Unfreeze him and blast him to Earth? Or how about Nancy & Jamie a visit? Tell Nancy about the wonders of the Future? Or how about me? Show me how I turn out?" The Doctor laughed then Rose & Jack realised that this was their Doctor except with a different Face & Teeth! Rose suddenly piped up and said "My Mother, I'd love to see her face when you and Jack Step out!". The Doctor then hit a few buttons, flicked a few switches & turned a few knobs and they dematerialised taking with them the Last Hint of the Ninth Doctor. With the TARDIS flying through time at Warp Speed, The Doctor and Jack decided to talk about The Regeneration. Soon The TARDIS engines roared in Rose's Flat and it materialized at the Precise Moment when Rose's Mum stepped out of the Kitchen. When it had fully materialized The Doctor & Jack stepped out and Jackie said, "Who the hell are you?". Jack said "Captain Jack Harkness" and the Doctor laughed," It's me the Doctor, I sort of changed my appearance". Jackie replied "How the hell did you do that? Let me guess, Plastic Surgery? Botox? No couldn't have". Doctor then said "Nope & Nope. It was done through Regeneration!". Jackie said, "What's that?" The Doctor replied "My Species when we Near Death we Regenerate, we only Have 12 Regenerations and I've used 9 so get used to this face". "Oh Right". Then Rose stepped out and hugged her mum. Soon Rose went to see Mickey and hugged. Soon they where back at Rose's flat. All of a sudden there was a thunderous Crash and The Doctor looked out the Window and saw a huge Space Station Plough into the Ground.**

**Writers Note**

**This is my First Fic involving the Doctor so show No Mercy in the Reviews & Please Review**


	2. The Time Jump Mystery

**The Doctor ran outside and to his horror, it was the Game station! Jack & Rose followed him out and someone crawled out, it was Lynda she'd somehow survived and got sucked into the Gravitational Pull of the Game Station. Lynda suddenly spoke "The Daleks exploded and I got sucked into the Game Station's Gravitational Pull". The Doctor, Rose, Jack & Lynda went back into Rose's flat and Jackie asked, "Who the heck is that?" pointing at Lynda. "She's someone from the Future but she needs major medical attention!" The Doctor said just before he ran Lynda into the TARDIS. Once in the TARDIS the Doctor led Lynda into the Medical Chamber, and Locked her in the Healing Tube also put it on Regeneration Mode which Puts her straight back to the way she was before her injuries it also keeps her healthy. When the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS he went to the Game Station and explained that the station started falling but a sudden jolt of Time Energy to powerful for 1 TARDIS to cause it would take 18 odd TARDIS' to create a powerful enough jolt also they would have had to materialise on the same spot at the same time the Doctor's TARDIS would have dematerialised. The Jolt would have performed a Time Jump into the Time the dematerialised TARDIS would have gone to. The Doctor luckily had enough room to move the Game Station to the New 200,100. Soon it was inside the TARDIS and being transported to the year 200,100. When they where above the Planet in 200,100 they opened the Door and pushed the Game Station out. When they closed the door they landed back in Rose's Living Room. In Rose's time it was 2008, she went to see her Back Account and she was shocked to learn that she was a Millionaire. She Bought a Flat Big Enough for 200 TARDIS'. When The Doctor drove the TARDIS into the Garage, which came with The Flat, he stepped out and ran to the flat. About 12 Hours later he, Rose & Jack went back into the TARDIS and soon later Lynda woke up and she said "Blimey, That felt weird". With another Time Jump imminent, the Doctor decided to stay were they where. The Doctor took Lynda to The Flat, and put her to bed. 10 Days past and The Doctor, Lynda, Jack & Rose decided that it's time to go to 200,000 but another Time Jump happened and Platform One crashed into Satellite 5. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and fixed the disguise circuit. Soon he and Jack took off, in a Rocket Disguise, to inspect the Carnage. But then Floor 500 exploded and the Doctor noticed that The 9th Doctor had spotted the other TARDIS and decided to fly off to Rose's Father's Death. But then there was another Time Jump and The Carnage transported to 1988. Then a Thunder Bolt struck the TARDIS and it disappeared!**

Writer's Note 

Just in case anyone hadn't noticed I did make the Chapter longer but be warned it's getting Better

_**Joshwales**_


	3. The Return of the Planet

There was a sudden shift inside the TARDIS and there was 2 Other TARDIS'. The Doctor locked onto one and it was going to Gallifrey at the same time as the Beginning of his Trial. Then he located the Other TARDIS just as it landed it was at the Same Time as Rose's Father's Death. He Landed on Gallifrey in a courtroom where he stepped out and saw his Sixth Incarnation at his trial!

"**Jack, we need to get back to Rose and Lynda NOW!" The 10th Doctor said as The 6th Doctor called "Hello DOCTOR!" and ran into the 10th Doctor's TARDIS and They went to The 9th Doctor and grabbed him and shot off to 200,100. Soon with the 6th, 9th & 10th Doctors hurdling towards 200,100! But then because of all the Energy a new shift of power revealed, The 10th Doctor could not believe it, it was GALLIFREY! The Doctors started Piloting the TARDIS straight to get Peri first then Rose & Jack. Peri asked the 6th Doctor "Who are these?" pointing at the 9th & 10th Doctors. "Peri, The one with thinning hair is My 8th Regeneration and the one next to him is my 9th". Peri looked at them in disbelief. Rose then asked the 9th Doctor "Who's this?" "This is my 5th Regeneration!" The Doctors then ran straight to the Console and dematerialised from 200,100. About 2 Minutes later they materialised on Gallifrey. The 6th Doctor stepped outside and told the Other Doctors "Yep, Its GALLIFREY!" Peri & Rose followed The Bewildered Doctors outside with Jack. They where instantly taken to The Council Chambers where The Chancellor said "Doctors, One of you must take up the Presidency of Gallifrey, You where automatically selected as your 3rd Regeneration declared himself President of Gallifrey". The 9th Doctor stepped forward and said, "I will", about 2 Hours later the 6th & 10th Doctors where sitting in the room as the 9th Doctor accepted him at the position of President. Soon the 6th Doctor was back in his own Dimension in Time. The 9th Doctor said to the 10th "I would like you to be head of Defence. "I will" 10th Doctor replied. Soon an Army of 100,000 TARDIS' descended upon Gallifrey and they met with The Doctor's TARDIS. Without warning a shock fell upon Gallifrey and it was met with a 1000 ships descending. The Doctor looked on the Screen of the TARDIS and his face descended into a look of horror…**

Writer's Note 

**Thanks to people for the Reviews, This is the first part of a War Story so the Next 4 Chapters will be WAR! Please review and remember Flames are for Arson not Reviews.**


	4. The New Time War Part 1

The Doctor instantly called the Forces of Gallifrey and told them "Gallifrey is being invaded! BY DALEKS!" Soon the forces of Gallifrey where assembled and The Daleks began to leave the ships. Every TARDIS including the Doctor's went into Battle Mode! With the Doctor's TARDIS upgraded, his shield at full power and blasters ready he began the First Attack of the New Time War. Some Daleks fell down to Gallifrey and Some sucked into a Black Hole. The Daleks fought back by great shout of "EXTERMINATE" and blasting at The TARDIS'. Then Thousands upon Thousands of Daleks descended upon Gallifrey. About a Eighth of The Gallifrey Forces where still on Gallifrey and blasted half of the Dalek Forces into Oblivion. But then about 100 more ships appeared and Every Member of the Gallifrey Forces came up to fight for Gallifrey. The Doctor fired like Hell at every Dalek he could see and instructed Jack to head straight for Battle Station 8 just down from the Main Console Room. Then he told Rose to go to Battle Station 9, Then the Doctor Shot them off into The Battle. He Materialised in Gallifrey Forces' Headquarters to Pick up EVERY remaining Soldier. Once he was back up in the Air, He instructed them to go to the Remaining 98 Battle Stations. Every spare Soldier did the same. On Jack's Battle Station he headed straight into the Battle Field and took down 200 Daleks

"Now that's what I call a kill," He said with a laugh in the tone of his Voice. Rose fired blindly into the Battle Field and took down more Daleks than Jack; she also brought down 2 Ships and an Escape Pod. The Screen in the TARDIS crackled to life with an Image of the Ninth Doctor saying, "Doctor, These Daleks must have been hiding out of Time and Space, TAKE THEM DOWN!" On Gallifrey Daleks had fought their way into the Council Chambers, Exterminating Everyone but then The Ninth Doctor dived into the Room and blew every Dalek up with a Giant Gun which Jack Left on the TARDIS when they versed the First Lot of Daleks. The Tenth Doctor then tried to take the TARDIS straight inside the Dalek Ship but only managed just outside the Damaged Shield. He Fired and fired into The Shield but it was no use until Jack and Rose arrived in their now Combined Battle Stations. The Power of the Blasts managed to disable the Shield for now. The Doctor had a Special Surprise for the Daleks outside. But he wasn't going to release it yet. He fired towards the Lone Daleks and took them down. Then Jack fired at the Least Populated Ship and Rose rejoined the Doctor in the TARDIS. The Doctor fought and fought the Lone Daleks until 10 other TARDIS' appeared and blasted about a Third out of the Sky and then Fired at the Empty Shells to put them into Gallifrey's Sun. Then the Doctor decided to unleash his Surprise…

Writer's Note

This is the First of a 4 Part Story called "The New Time War", Please Review and Review. Remember Flames are for Arson not Reviews. Also this is the last Chapter for 2 weeks as I'm going on Holidays tomorrow, Thanks for the Reviews so Far.


	5. Destruction of the TARDIS Part 2

The Doctor threw off his Brown Jacket and punched a few buttons and something came out of the TARDIS console, it was a DELTA WAVE CONTROLLER!

"Jack, I've got a refined Delta Wave to wipe out the Daleks outside" The Doctor said to Jack in a Transmission. When the Delta Wave was released all the Battling Daleks where sucked in the Black Hole nearing Gallifrey. But then about 2 Million more Daleks appeared! The Doctor Decided to take the Battle Somewhere else, somewhere where the Daleks could be wiped out completely Skaro! As The Doctor remembered Skaro was wiped out, he then realised that in the Time he had been plotting the Daleks had taken his Shield down!

BOOM! A Dalek Blast roared into the TARDIS and blasted through and hit the Console. The Doctor was then horrified to find that almost 200 Daleks where filing inside the TARDIS. As the Console was badly damaged he couldn't dematerialise, all he could do was grab his Jacket and run. As the Daleks followed around the Console Room blasting everything they could with choruses of Exterminate. When a blast flew over the Doctor's Head he decided to leave the Console Room or be destroyed. When the Doctor managed to evade the Dalek's for a few seconds to escape to another part of the TARDIS, The Console Room was wrecked: Parts of the Console where burning, the path leading to the doors was obliterated, the doors had become hollow, the seats where once the Ninth Doctor, Rose and Jack sat having a laugh where damaged, obliterated or burning and the centre of the console was cracking and about to fall. The Doctor was running for his life followed by chants of Exterminate and Blaster Fire. The Doctor then decided to turn into the place where Lynda once stood inside a Healing Tube limp and helpless. As soon as The Doctor started to look for a hiding place, a hoard of Daleks appeared and started shooting all over the place. The Doctor wiped of his coat and threw it up in the air to distract the Daleks and escape. When the Brown Coat fell back to the floor blackening and burning, The Doctor had escaped and he was halfway down the corridor when there was a loud crash from the Console Room and a Dalek shouted, "The Console Room has fallen, Exterminate the Doctor". Upon hearing this The Doctor spotted an Emergency Exit (At the time he fitted it he had no idea why he needed one) and he dived through into Space and was just above the Battlefield. When The Doctor dived into the battlefield, he flew through and started entering the Atmosphere of Gallifrey but then by chance Jack flew down with the roof open and caught the Doctor and said with a tone of laughter in his voice "Nice of you to drop by" closing the roof. Jack then piloted the battleship back into the Battlefield just in time to the TARDIS explode and the wreckage spill down to the Surface of Gallifrey. Jack could almost swear there was a tear rolling down the cheek of the Doctor.

_Well I took advice on this chapter as you can clearly see. I know some of you will disagree to the destruction of the TARDIS but it's essential to the Plot. After this only 2 more Parts before the Concluding part of the Time War Storyline. The Next Storyline will be the Last. Please Review and remember Flames are for Arson not Reviews_


	6. The Doctor's Revenge Part 3

The Doctor watched as the wreckage of his TARDIS spilled like water from a glass onto the barren plains of Gallifrey and from the magnified vision in Jack's battle ship it burst into flames. Jack took the Doctor down and when the Doctor got out he looked bewildered at the wreckage of his magnificent Time and Relative Dimension in Space. When Jack left, The Doctor walked onto a surviving platform, which then burst into flames. As the flames danced around the Doctor he noticed something which was in a crumpled heap on the other side of the platform, he ran over and picked it up, it was his brown jacket with a big burn hole in the middle. Bewildered and helpless the Doctor just burst into tears saying, "Why did it have to be my TARDIS? Why not me? Or even better the stupid Daleks!" about 20 minutes later the Doctor looked up to see a piece of the main column burning and burst into tears for a second time and about 2 Hours later, he finally realised it was gone. The Doctor then stood up and walked for about half an hour until he reached the Presidential Headquarters. When the 9th Doctor emerged in presidential robes he handed a pair of keys to a battle ship and pressed a button, which instantly transported the 10th Doctor to the Biggest and most powerful Battle ship at Gallifrey's disposal. The Doctor rammed the keys into the engine and the Doctor had a mad, revengeful look on his face, he was also was laughing madly.

The ship thrust into the Battlefield and the Doctor started blasting madly at Random Daleks shouting "KILL ALL DALEKS! EXTERMINATE!"

Then the Doctor spotted the Daleks who destroyed the TARDIS and he recognised them by the Black coating and the gold bullets sticking from the side. The Doctor started to cackle and flew straight into 80 of them, blasting them into Oblivion. The others scattered he soon blasted 90 into Oblivion but for the remaining 30 to die he would have to unleash a Giga Blast upon the Battalion's ship. The Doctor reinforced his shields to maximum, put his normal blasters on maximum power; all time torpedoes where at maximum and ready to fire and then the Doctor flicked a few switches and pressed a button entitled Giga Enable. When a button appeared saying blast, The Doctor fired up his shields and instructed all the Forces to return to Gallifrey's Atmosphere but to not land. Once everyone was in the atmosphere the Doctor fired his normal blasters and blasted a hole in the hollowed part of the ship. Then he fired the Time Torpedoes and blasted the thrusters to oblivion. Then the Doctor hit fire with such a force the Giga Torpedoes 1000 hit inside the hole created by the Normal Blasters and exploded on impact, obliterating the whole of the ship and it's inhabitants. Every Dalek on that ship paid for his TARDIS the Doctor thought with a smile. A Second Giga Blast launched and obliterated a second ship which left only 3 ships as all the others where shattered when the Nuclear Rays where realised from the first blast. The Doctor laughed as he watched wreckage of Daleks drift into a black hole. The Doctor then noticed about twenty more ships where approaching and he knew his shield couldn't stand another Giga Blast, so he decided to bring up the Forces. The Doctor knew the Daleks wouldn't be able to come out unless they wanted to be blasted. The Doctor then started to flick a few switches and got out his Sonic Screwdriver and started fixing the shield. Once his shield was up and running he reinforced it and increased the maximum strain it could take. The Doctor started to go towards the ships ready for the final battle… To be continued…

Author's Note 

**_Well you've seen 3 sides of the Doctor in the Time War Storyline, The 9th Doctor becoming the Time Lord President & Of Course the Destruction of the TARDIS so what will happen in Chapter 7: The Final Battle?_**


	7. The Final Battle of Gallifrey Part 4

The Doctor put his thrusters to full power, put his blasters to full power and everything else to full power. The Doctor had the ultimate Battleship; he picked up the radio and said "ALL TIME LORD FORCES RETURN TO BATTLE!" Every battleship below him roared up and towards the Daleks. The Doctor went after the first hoard of Daleks that was released and he destroyed most but then he noticed a small group of Black Daleks with gold pods, he unleashed his Giga Blast and Obliterated them and part of the ship next to them. The Doctor then reinforced his shield for a second time with no regard for the other Time Lords. Then the Doctor swam forward through the battlefield and towards the partly destroyed ship and fired the second Giga Blast but with the explosion it took with it 10 time lord ships. When the Doctor looked around he saw the wreckage.

"Rose, Jack combine with me" The Doctor said,

"Ok Doctor" Jack said in a very American accent,

"Doctor how do I do that?" Rose said worried,

"Forget it I'll come to you" The Doctor Replied.

Once they had combined Rose's seat was yanked back with a yelp, Jack's with a "what the?" and the Doctor with no noise at all. The Trio finally met in the central control room, and the Doctor took the helm with Jack & Rose beside him. They thrust forward with the other Time Lord ships; there was a hail of fire from the Time Lord Ships every Dalek outside was destroyed. Some Dalek ships open up to unleash more Daleks but the Time Lords where ready and each ship fired a Giga Shot except the Doctor who fired a Negro Blast, which is half the power but twice the speed. Almost every ship was destroyed in a horrible ball of flames except 11 then the Doctor ran towards the Mother ship and he noticed the docks open and he gave the order for 90 Ships to fly towards the mother ship. Once inside the Doctor started to fire at the Daleks inside, then he saw him it was the Emperor Dalek! "Welcome Doctor" it said in a booming voice. The Doctor fired at the Emperor along with the other Time Lords at Daleks along the floor. So many explosions happened at once some parts of the ship where completely destroyed. The Emperor wasn't very impressed until the Doctor unleashed a Giga Blast and he was obliterated along with the rest of the ship. Every Time Lord got out alive, every Dalek blew up with the Destruction of Emperor Dalek. The Time Lords had defeated the Daleks! Every Time Lord alive started to party.

Author's Note 

_**Well that's the end of the Time War Story, I may continue with a new storyline but I am working on a Herbie/Doctor Who crossover so be sure to look out for chapter 8 of Time Lords Return and A Mind of It's Own on Doctor Who! THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. The Goodbye of Jack and The End

_**The Doctor looked out from the flat that he now owned on New Gallifrey, 2 Years had past since that fateful battle against the Daleks and the Doctor was the leader of the Time Lord location squad, which located Time Lords who hadn't come back to New Gallifrey. He had resigned as head of the Time Lord Forces to take on the role of Chancellor of Gallifrey. He had miraculously sent the TARDIS off for regeneration and it arrived brand new 2 Weeks ago and he had been to Earth to visit Jackie with Rose. Gallifrey had become a paradise for Time Lords. The Doctor had met many female Time Lords and one had a striking resemblance to Jack (The Doctor had learned Jack had a taste for Drag), he also met his former Time Lord companion Romana who hadn't regenerated. Soon The Doctor started going out with Romana and Rose didn't really like it. The Doctor's liking for Jack had deteriorated and he sent him back to Earth with a new time ship. Once Jack had taken off the Doctor hit a Button and Jack shot off to Earth. One night the Doctor met a Time Lord called Josh who had only regenerated twice and he started travelling with The Doctor, Romana & Rose who had become a inseparable duo and they had become known as Ro & Ro. 10 Years later the Doctor had become a celebrity and The Time Lord Location squad had been disbanded. The Doctor decided to live the rest of his Regenerations on Gallifrey with Rose who had been living on Gallifrey for so long she had become immersed in Time Lord culture and had picked up Time Lord DNA which meant she had 12 Regenerations. And as for Jack, The Doctor didn't send him to earth,(Camera pulls away to reveal the Doctor) let's just say he had a crispy end! **_

The End Author's Note 

_**Well, Time Lords Return is over so I have decided to make the ending as nice as possible. I was going leave it at Chapter 7 so Goodbye and look out for the Sequel Story with The Doctor, Rose, Romana & Josh living on Gallifrey and it will be named "Gallifrey's Life with the Doctor" Thank you for reading and please Review!**_


End file.
